This is not goodbye!
by KakashiXIrukaLover
Summary: This story is Slash which means malexmale if you don't like don't read! Shawn is leaving, Hunter is hurting inside and they both are hiding a secret. Will it come out before it's to late? This is a two part story.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at a story that involves the WWE. Please be kind, but after watching Shawn say good-bye tonight this story was just begging to be written. Ok so this is Slash to warn you so if you don't like don't read! It is written in Hunter's POV and Shawn's POV again first time writing a story like this. This is a two part story and I hope you guys enjoy.

**This is Hunter's POV **

_This is Shawn's POV_

**I stood in front of the fans trying to get out what I wanted to say. I fought back the tears as I was saying good-bye to the man I loved. I wanted to finally confess how much I loved him in front of everyone; there was no hiding it anymore. As I was getting ready to say what I was dying to say for all those years everything went black. When I came to my moment was ruined and I felt like my heart was going to rip from my chest.**

_Watching Hunter out there brought tears to my eyes I wanted to run out there and hold him. He was the only true friend I had and I was in love with him, but I kept it to myself. I didn't want to ruin our friendship. That was going to change tonight though. I had to tell him how much he meant to me and I wanted him to be in my life forever. I had everything planned out after the show I couldn't wait to be with Hunter and finally get this off my chest._

**Why couldn't the night go faster? I decided since I couldn't tell Shawn in front of everyone that I would tell him back at the hotel. He had to know even if it broke up our friendship. I would rather him know then to hide this any longer. I sat watching the clock waiting for my chance and it was killing me. Some of the guys had come in to see if we wanted to go to the bar and live it up one more time before Shawn went back to Texas. I told them it was up to Shawn and Mark just nodded and said to meet them there if we were up to it. **

_I was pouring my heart out in the ring thanking everyone who meant so much to me, but I wanted to scream out loud how much I loved Hunter. The tears flowed as I talked and when I talked about Hunter and our friendship I wanted to break down. His friendship meant the world to me and what I wanted right now was his love. His friendship was what kept me going all these years, even though I had other friends his friendship meant the most to me. I said my final good-bye, announced that I had left the building and left the ring. I turned around to do a final wave before I left for good. This was the hardest moment in my life._

**Listening to Shawn talk about what I meant to him and what our friendship meant to him made my heart sore. I was going out there even though I said I wouldn't take away from his moment. I walked to the curtain and waited for him to walk up the ramp so I could surprise him. I knew he would turn around to give a final wave and when he did I ran behind him and put my arms around him. When he kissed my cheek it was like a shot of electricity through my body. I wanted to kiss him in front of everyone, but I knew I had to wait. When we were nose to nose Shawn told me that he wanted to talk to me in private. I told him we would go back to our room as soon as we could get out of there.**

_I got my things together as quickly as I could. The drive to the hotel was a fast and silent ride. I watched Hunter out of the corner of my eye. He seemed to be in deep thought and I let out a chuckle. Hunter always made the cutest faces when he was thinking. I just wanted to get to our room and wrap my arms around him and tell him how much I loved him. At this point in time I didn't care about the consequences. I just wanted to get it over with._

**Thank God Shawn had already checked in. I didn't think I could wait any longer to tell him. The ride up to the room took forever and when we finally reached the floor I let out a sigh of relief. I stepped out and my jaw dropped I hadn't really paid attention to the button Shawn hit. Leave it to Shawn to get the penthouse that was so like him to go out with a bang. As we walked into the room we dropped our bags on the floor and I turned around to face Shawn. I was ready to tell him how much he meant to me and that this wasn't the end for us.**

_I had to tell him now it was now or never. I love you Hunter and I wanted you to know what you mean to me…I want to be with you for the rest of my life and I won't blame you if you hate me now, but I had to tell you because this was killing me keeping it all inside. I waited for a reaction any kind of reaction as I searched his face for any hint of how he felt. I braced myself for a punch to my face or for him to scream at me and walk out of my life forever. Please say something Hunter!_

**I stood in shock listening to Shawn confess his love for me. Was this all a dream or was this real? After the shock wore off I stepped towards Shawn and he flinched. Did he think I was going to hit him? I wrapped my arms around him and pulled Shawn close to me. I love you Shawn more then you'll ever know. ..I could never hate you and I am never going to let you go…tonight is about me and you and I am going to show you exactly how much I love you! I watched as the tears flowed from his beautiful blue eyes.**

**TBC!!! Please don't hate me! Second half will come soon if I get enough reviews telling me to finish the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

First off let me say thank you to all my awesome reviewers…you guys rocks and sorry it took so long to get the second part out but school and other things made it take a back seat! I didn't expect this story to be such a big hit! Ok now on to other matters…this is the second part of my two part story! This is slash M/M and there is lots of hot smex in this part! This is written in all points of view! Now on with the show!

**Hunter's point of view**

_Shawn's point of view(italic)_

Regular point of view

Part two: Coming together

**I was in shock…did I hear it right or was I dreaming? I didn't care at this point I closed the distance between me and Shawn before he could say anything I kissed him with all the passion I had in me. I didn't hold back, this was years of pent up feelings and I conveyed my feelings for him in that one kiss. I felt his arms wrap around me and I smiled, this was heaven. When I finally broke from kissing him we were both panting and wanting more. My eyes never left his and watched all the emotions play in his eyes. "I love you too Shawn…you are my heart, my soul, my everything and that's what I wanted to tell you right there in front of everyone." I watched as he smiled and it made my heart sore, but then I realized we wouldn't be together anymore.**

_That kiss was heaven and I never wanted it to end. I felt all the love from Hunter in that one kiss and it left me wanting more. His smile made me melt, but that smile faded. "Hunt what's wrong?" I waited for an answer and I watched as he tried to tell me, but the words wouldn't come out. I grabbed his hand and walked over to the bed. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close to me. "I want you Hunt…please make love to me." I crashed my lips into his and kissed him with everything I had in me. I know we wanted this, craved this, and needed this. I wanted to make him mine tonight and I wanted him forever. That's when I realized Hunter thinks this is it; this is our last night together._

Shawn ran his hands up Hunter's side pulling his shirt off, breaking there kiss for only a second. Lips reconnected and Shawn ran his hands down Hunter's well defined chest making the other man shudder in delight. Hunter grabbed Shawn by the back of the head pulling his hair lightly and smirked as he stared down into those beautiful eyes. Hands went down pulling Shawn's shirt off and was tossed somewhere near Hunters. Hunter pushed Shawn down on the bed and raked his fingers down Shawn's chest loving the moan that came from his soon to be lover. Hunter kissed down Shawn's chest till he got to the top of his jeans; he ran his hands over Shawn's already hard erection and back up to unbutton them. Sliding them off Hunter drooled at the site before him, Shawn wasn't wearing any underwear. Hunter leaned over and kissed Shawn working his way down his chest till he got to his prize. Shawn was in pure bliss and moaned as Hunter grabbed his dick and slowly licked up the entire length.

_Oh my God I am in heaven! The things Hunter were doing to me with that mouth, I couldn't even form any words right now. I laced my fingers in his hair urging him to continue…I wanted more. I wanted him in my, but I didn't want to rush things, this felt too good. "Oh shit Hunt….God that feels so good!" I finally found my voice as Hunter took me deep in his throat and hummed. He was going to make me cum if he kept this up. I tried to get him to stop, but he wouldn't let up. He put his hands on my hips to hold me down and continued licking and sucking at a faster pace. I was on edge and threw my head back screaming in ecstasy. Hunter took everything I gave him and went back for more. Through hooded eyes I watched as Hunter licked me clean. It took me a minute to regain myself and when I did I pulled Hunter up and flipped him on the bed. I crawled on top and kissed him._

**How did I get so lucky to have such a sexy man in my bed? I watched as Shawn crawled on top of me with that sinister smirk of his. When our kiss broke Shawn's fingers were working on getting my pants and boxers off. I couldn't help but laugh at the look Shawn had on his face as he stared down and my cock. His eyes were wide and I knew he was afraid. I cupped Shawn's chin and pulled him close to me and whispered in his ear "I am going to make you feel so good baby…I won't hurt you and if I do we'll stop." Shawn nodded his head slowly and I captured his lips savoring his taste. My tongue pushed its way past his lips and his soon joined me trying to fight for dominance. I pulled back and flipped Shawn till he was on his back, "We need lube baby, do you have any?" Shawn pointed to his bag so I got up and looked through his bag finding what I needed. Soon I would make him scream my name and make him never forget me.**

Hunter crawled back on Shawn and kissed him as he uncapped the tube. Smearing some on his fingers he deepened this kiss as he pushed a finger in Shawn working it in and out. Looking to see if Shawn was ok Hunter added a second finger working them in and out to prepare his lover. Shawn was moaning and bucking into Hunter to get more as his love continued thrusting his fingers. Hunter knew when he had found Shawn's magic spot; he never knew Shawn could be so loud. Smirking to himself he continued assaulting Shawn's sweet spot, making him moan and arch up off the bed. When Hunter knew Shawn was ready he smeared some lube in his aching cock and lined up between Shawn pushing in. Shawn's nails dug into Hunter's back as he pushed in, he was in total bliss.

"**You feel so good baby." If this was what it was like in heaven then I never wanted to come back. I continued thrusting into Shawn at a slow pace, I wanted this to last. I wanted to burn this into my memory, so that I could always come back to this night. Shawn's moans were music to my ears as I picked up the pace a little. I bent down and nuzzled into his neck enjoying how perfect we fit. I felt tears in my eyes and tried to fight them back. I couldn't lose him; my heart won't be able to survive without him. I wanted to tell him not to go, but I didn't want to ruin the moment. Shawn leaned up and kissed me. I pulled out much to his disappointment and looked down at him. "I want you to ride me baby…I want to see those beautiful eyes and see your face."**

Shawn did as Hunter wanted and climbed on top of him. Locking eyes with the only man to ever make his heart skip a beat, Shawn bent down and kissed Hunter as he pushed himself down until he was full. Hunter threw his head back and the two moaned in unison. When Shawn was ready he moved meeting Hunter's thrusts and the two set a steady pace. They were both sweating and moaning living for the moment and enjoying each other, never wanting the moment to end.

_Looking into Hunter's eyes as we made love turned me on. Those beautiful eyes always made me melt and as I came down with each thrust it just made me want more. I wanted to make love all night long and I wanted to make Hunter happy. I knew something was wrong the first time he tried to hide that sad face and I knew that I had to fix things quick, I didn't want him thinking this was the one and only time that we would be together. We fit perfect together and that's how it will always be. I know what I have to do and I just hope it is what he wants._

"**Shawn...if you keep this pace up I am going to cum!" He just smirked and picked up the pace. I threw my head back and moaned. Shawn felt so good, it was so incredible being inside the man I loved. I knew he had been thinking and I wondered if he was thinking of a way to soften the blow. Shaking out of the thought I grabbed Shawn's cock and began stroking it hard and fast to meet with our love making. I was going to cum any second and I wanted to cum together. Shawn threw his head back and we both came hard. Shawn collapsed on top of me and I rolled us on our side. I brushed the hair out of his face and kissed his cheek. He looked over at me and smiled. I felt like my heart was going to tear in half. Shawn got up not saying a word and I felt my world fall apart. I watched as he went to his bag and came back to bed. I just looked at him...I didn't know what to say.**

"_I love you Hunter and I know what you have been thinking." I watched as the emotions played over his face and before he could continue I took his hand in mine and brought it up to kiss it. "I want to be with you forever Hunter…will you marry me?"The tears slipped from my eyes as I slipped the ring on his finger and waited for his reply._

"**Yes Shawn..I will!" I held onto him as tight as I could. "This is not good-bye."**

So I hope you guys enjoyed! I don't feel too confident about this chapter, so I hope you guys like it. Thanks so much to all of you guys for reading my story!


End file.
